Gorillaz Puppets Militia: The beginning
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: Ayame and Luna are friends on a mission. They have to kill two of the the most fameous people in England. But what happens when they find it almost impossible to compleate their mission? They will create and army, Gorillaz Puppets. review...M for later CH
1. Ayame: meeting of the targets

Ayame was different.  
Not in a good way, but not in a bad way, either. She acted as a multitude of things: In World War 2, she was a soldier. But how? It appeared the girl had only been born about 16 years ago. Stifling a yawn as to not give out her position, Ayame continued watching the people she was following.

" Remember. I want you to track down and kill ..." she winced, gel headphones fuzzing up so she couldn't hear a thing.

"Damn it." the blonde haired girl whispered, hoping the group of four people-three men and a girl- didn't hear her. Fixing her headphones, she appeared to be an average girl with an MP3 player-that doubled as a message transmitter. "Alpha, which one's the target?" Ayame whispered softly, not expecting to get a reply. She shifted uncomfortably, kicking the ground with steel toed boots. _I'm getting paid for this..._ she had to keep reminding herself, her kid side determined to make her quit. _Can't quit now!_  
"They're on the move, Alpha!" she whispered, noticing the group had gone into the city.

"Follow them," came the harsh reply, so loud Ayame jumped and was certain everyone within 5 miles could hear it. Stepping from behind the tree, Ayame started to follow them, mirrored sunglasses shielding her eyes so she could see them, but they couldn't see her eyes. Smirking, Ayame fixed her short shorts-as it was a hot day- and resumed her job as a stalker. "Damn it lost them."

Luna trudged the streets in search of the operative known as Ayame. She had supposedly lost the one she was meant to be following.

"Ayame, you idiot!" She screeched into her phone.

"What?" Ayame replied back.

"You are chasing the wrong people!" Luna yelled back. The people at the bus stop stared. "Wutcha lookin' at." She mumbled.

"Damn." she replied, slapping her face in embarrassment. "But, I saw he was glowing red!"-He meaning Murdoc. Ayame had a talent: she could smell people, and obviously someone had given her Murdoc's sock instead of what she needed. "Hullo..." she said to the two new people, giving a friendly wave but still think. Who would want Murdoc dead? An image of the bathroom wall flashed before her eyes: Murdoc must die.  
"Still not gettin' it..."

"Ayame!" Luna screamed into her mobile. "Just get your butt over at the Roxbury!" she sighed, this girl was so thick. "I want to ask you a couple of things, one with the mission, and one with...other things."

"Yes ma'Am." she replied, hauling ass over to the Roxbury. When needed, this girl could run! Helmet clanging on her head, Ayame looked almost comical as she darted past many people. Arriving at the Roxbury, winded and her helmet over one eye, Ayame spoke to Luna. "Which room?"

"What are you saying?" Luna asked. Ayame walked over to her and sat down. "Wolf, two belly washers, please" She Wolf nodded and poured two glasses of her latest mixture. "Here y'are" she said, placing one in front of Luna, and the other in front of her tiered collogue. "We aren't after them! I told you so many times, it's Albarn and Hewlett we want"she sipped the mixture and smiled. Man, She Wolf was good at her concoctions.

"Why are we only after Albarn and Hewlett?" Ayame asked, sipping her belly washer. "Why only them? Murdoc could use some-" Luna covered her mouth with her hand as She Wolf eyed them carefully.

"Because, we are letting the others live while they can. Before long, the other group, our enemies, will get to them first. Rumor has it they will get the first one to wander from the group. Even if it's for a moment" She said. Ayame nodded. Luna sipped the drink again.

"It isn't my fault...Someone slipped his sock into my drawer, and you know me...I immediately began tracking him down...And who the hell are those two people?" Ayame asked, wincing as she was unused to alcohol. "Wow. This is pretty good." she mumbled, cheeks gaining a slight blush to them. "Makes me feel odder'n usual." Luna looked over at the table next to them.

"That would be our second targets, the two main men of Gorillaz" Luna sipped her drink. Ayame's lips were glued to her glass. "Get up!" Luna yelled as she dragged Ayame to the loo. "Get out all your makeup!" she screamed, dumping all of hers on the counter. She removed her red-haired wig, letting her locks of dirty blonde hair fall down her back. "Turn around." Luna demanded.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" she yelled back.

"Fine, fine, just don't explode on me, God..." she turned around. Luna pulled her shirt off, and put on a black midriff. "You may turn around." Luna said. "I'm after 2D...you get Mudds, unless you want to switch?"

"Ok, ok...damn...wait...is this assassination part?" Ayame said with a gleam in her eye. "If yes, fix me up! Shouldn't be hard to follow Mudds."

"We are only in phase one of our operation! We have to get them to trust us...then, we strike...I'd say, the first time they try to lay us." Luna smacked her lips together and curled them into a cotton candy pink smile. "Perhaps the second time..." she threw the lip stick into her bag, and zipped it up. "Coming?" Luna asked. Ayame nodded and smacked her red lips together. "Wait." Luna looked at her shirt. _This is more Murdoc's type. _Ayame's shirt was a random light aqua tee. "I think we might want to switch shirts..."

So they switched, and Luna went back out there, to target the first.

"OH!" Luna said as she 'tripped' and her purse's contents fell to the floor, right in front of their target's table.

"Let me help you." 2D said. He bent onto the floor and picked up all her lip glosses. We reached for one at the same time, and his hand landed on top of mine..."I'm 2D" he said. She stood up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Luna"

A/N: Well? How is it? My first M fic...M for later CHs...REVIEW! I hope for this to be liked...I made it on the Gorillaz Foums with my friends:  
Ayame

Dark Light

Easle Weasle...I think thats it. They're fellow authors. I can't wait to read my reviews! Oh, and again...I DO NOT TAKE ALL THE CREDIT FOR THIS STORY!


	2. Ichigo: a dream!

(Please read my enormous Authour note at the end of the chapter!!)

"CORPORAL! Haul ass up!" Sergeant Monkee screamed. "Get up! We've received a very important mission!" Luna jolted up. She was prone to have dreams of missions, but there was no way this one could possibly come true. Besides, why would she want to kill a stupid pretty-boy for some ridiculous band? It was too outlandish for even the gullible Luna to believe. She had no idea who he was, but in the dream, he was in some band.

"Where is Ayame…?" she groggily replied. Sergeant Monkee looked at Luna with a confused look on her face.

"Corporal Ayame Hitachi? She's been dead for a year, today."

"What?!" Luna suddenly remembered. Ayame was her best friend, nothing could change that. She was always her co-operative on missions; always helped her…she'd been caught and killed on a mission. You'd think she'd have been reincarnated by now…but maybe…she'd actually met her peace. At last. Luna shook her head, snapping back to current reality, and saluted to her commanding officer. Luna was there when they killed Ayame; they were going to kill her as well! Luna had narrowly escaped.

"Anyway, Luna, we've got a big assassin mission." Luna perked up at the mention of "assassin". That was virtually the only reason she'd joined the army! Mind, this was a different sort of army, more mafia oriented.

"So…who've we got to kill? Maybe, some Japanese government official? A filthy celebrity-I mean criminal?? Who?!" Luna sputtered, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Calm down, corporal. We've gotten a 'hit-man' mission. Now, normally, we don't do this, but due to the amount of money we've received…it was…very hard to turn it down."

"Okay! So what do I care?! WHATS THE MISSION?!"

"You have to kill these two people. Read the case file, know the people, and then, when you know them inside and out, kill them."

"So…I have to know everything about them? What strategy do I have to take?"

"They're men, so you must seduce them, make them love you, then, once you've gained all their trust, kill them." Sergeant Monkee handed Luna the case file that had all their information. Luna opened it and almost dropped it at what she saw. Two men's faces were printed on the paper, both of them were from a very popular band, and both very famous. Both the two men she'd dreamt of.

"Monkee…ma'am…there must be some mistake!" Luna almost screeched. "Why them?!" Sgt. Monkee sighed.

"Why them, I've no clue. Just complete your mission. Remember, I'm only _your _commanding officer, but I've got them as well. I'm not the big cheese here."

"But….Sgt. Monkee…I'm only one person! I haven't got another operative to help me!" Monkee looked at her assignment sheet.

"You're with some new girl. She's from London, but, apparently, she's an SOB of a soldier. And…oddly enough…her surname is Ayame." She handed Luna the assignment sheet. _Ichigo Ayame. _Sounds…fruity.

Luna sighed and handed it back to Monkee.

"When do I meet this noob?" The door to the barracks was kicked open by a well-worn black leather boot covered in reddish looking chains.

"You meet her now, you blithering fool." The girl, who was apparently Ichigo, said. She had strawberry blonde hair that was tied into a long ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, and a leather jacket over a deep blue shirt with a white heartagram on it. "So, I get to work with a pale scrawny girl from, by the looks of it, southern scrawny-ville?" Luna stood up and raised her eye brow. 

"Try Essex, you freak." Luna sneered back. "And where are you from, upper Goth-shire?" Ichigo rolled her eyes and took the papers from Luna's hand.

"Oh, fun mission! I get to seduce some guy!"

Okay, so lets fast forward some. A few months after training, Ichigo and Luna knew everything about Murdoc Alphonse-Faust Niccals, and Stuart 2D Pot. They were ready, and not only that, they'd become best friends. Ichigo was still mean to Luna, but it was her way of showing Luna how good of friends they were, and Luna knew it. In a way, they'd become rather, like 2D and Murdoc themselves. Luna was the defenceless one, 2D, who took the insults and was extremely clueless. Ichigo, on the other hand, was the self-absorbed anti-sober fiend that was Murdoc. Not to say she was bad, she was rather nice. They'd been training with certain officers -mind they didn't know it- for their day of attack. Seducing man, after man, after man. Finally Ichigo and Luna were ready for their big day.

D-DAY 2006

AN/ So, okay, this'd been abandoned for quite some time, but I've decided to actually to continue it with a totally different story line, and me and my actual best mate, Ichigo Ayame! The original Ayame died (not for real) and when we enter the story, Luna is actually in rehab, but I don't feel like telling you that. She'd been asking for a mission forever, but now I tell you! I didn't feel like dragging on in endless chapters about their training. Summary: Ichigo and Luna realize they've so much in common, and become best friends. Ichigo is better at picking up guys, and Luna is better at tricking, gaining trust, and foiling it. Both of them know everything there is to know about 2D and Murdoc (like me!) and they're getting ready for their "d-day". Enjoy the next chapter, it might be up soon!! Oh, and by the way, it's M for violence and sex, just an FYI!


	3. A second meeting

L.una pulled on the sky blue halter top. It matched ever other thing she'd put on. Sky blue pumps, sky blue fishnets, even sky blue underwear. The platinum buttons on her light blue denim mini skirt reflected the fading street lights as the hummer passed them. Dimly fading in, and dimly fading out. Her eyes were covered in more eyeliner than even a suicidal emo could want, but it was all deep blue. It matched with her new hair. She had gotten it cut and dyed. After the mission, extensions would be added and it would be re-dyed. Even her normally entrancing emerald eyes had been replaced with intoxicating blue contacts. If her DD breasts and skimpy clothing didn't seduce that 2D fellow, her eyes would defiantly do the job for her.

She glanced over at Ichigo, who's new strawberry highlights glistened in the dim lighting from the streetlights. She was the opposite of Lu.na. Lun.a was pale, her body coated in the colour blue. And Ichigo was tanned well, her body coated in red, well, really strawberry, but still. The hummer slowed before a flashing nightclub. Ichigo pulled her black and red laced corset down, revealing more of her C size cleavage. She pulled her strawberry silk skirt up to reveal more of her thighs. As the door opened into the musty London scene, Ichigo Ayame and L.una Blunt stepped from the hummer. The music in the club was blaring so loud that the two agents were shocked that dents hadn't been imprinted on the side of the hummer. _No matter_ they both thought. L.una walked forward, slightly stumbling in her pumps, but being able to keep her balance. She winked at the bouncer, showed him a bit of thigh, and they were both in. Immediately, instead of partying, Ichigo and Lu.na walked straight to the loo. Ichigo opened her purse and ran to the mirror.

"Ichigo?" Lun.a asked. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Ichigo smirked and showed L.una the bottle of perfume in her hands. "Is that what I think it is…? And Ichigo smiled, puffing some on her exposed chest. The concoction in the bottle was none other than an enhanced perfume…that made the men go crazy. Lun.a smiled and stole the bottle from Ichigo next. She poured some down her shirt, making wet spots imprint on her tube top…but they instantly disappeared.

"Y'ready, chick?" Ichigo asked, smirking. And Lu.na slapped her five, smirking.

"You remember the signal once you've got them?" she asked, and Ichigo nodded, the eyeliner around her eyes giving her a sweet innocent childish look…when she wanted it to, anyway. She seemed like one who knew how to make eyeliner do her evil bidding…however that worked. "Then lets go, babe!" she said, leaving the loo, and stepped into the club.

The blue and red and green lights flashed everywhere, making L.una's blue hair shimmer. She started to dance to non-other than…Toxic. She walked into the middle of the club, and smirked at Ichigo. _Shall we get their attention…?_ Lu.na thought, and as if Ichigo new what she was thinking, they were both grinding each other in the middle of the club. Its like Lu.na was psychic, because out of the crowd appeared the green bassist and clueless lead-singer of Gorillaz. Ichigo and L.una stopped and went toward their prey. Murdoc licked his lips, either smelling her perfume, or seeing what was visible of her boobs. He smiled and walked off with her deep into the bowls of the club. And behind Ichigo's back, she put up a thumbs up. _The signal…_Lu.na thought smiling, and she replied with a peace sign on top of her head, like bunny ears. 2D already felt a lump growing in her throat. He couldn't raise his eyes any higher than Lun.a's exposed collar bone. She smirked and started dancing all over him. He shook his head, and started dancing too.

_She puffs her little cigarettes and paces in the lobby  
Silhouettes of fair white skin, a superimposed body  
She is the string that holds up paint, The one that gets you started  
So if you've got the balls to fight, Then put your mouth around this_

_She fucks like a star, way to the top  
Mess with your head, Make you want it  
Fucks like a star, So Rated-R  
You'll do anything because she fucks like a star, fucks like a star_

The music blared in her ears, the whole club was shaking. She smirked at 2D and pressed her chest to his, still dancing wildly. 2D could feel the lump going much lower than his throat….and DAMN Lu.na could feel it. She smirked. _I think I got this SOB wrapped around my finger…hah…this is too fucking easy._ Her thoughts left the idiocy (and horny state) of her victim, 2D. She licked her lips and gave 2D the most seductive look she could, making him gulp.

Ohhh, I know you're out of it  
Ohhh, I know you want it

Ichigo and Murdoc were dancing in the corner of the club. Swirls of fag smoke swirled around both of them, seeming to maintain the mood that had been set by Ichigo's black Japanese eyes. She smiled. Murdoc was so horny that it didn't matter if he liked her or not, just as long as he got in her pants, it was all good. And, despite what most _normal_ girls see, Ichigo saw Murdoc as hot…entrancing…she wondered what lay beyond the greying greasy black hair that she was tangling her fingers in. As the song continued to blare in her ears, she knew this could be too easy…too damn easy…

As the song ended, and both of the "couples" stopped dancing and headed for the door, Ichigo and Lun.a wondered why anyone would want to kill these two men? Why would anyone give the two strongest operitives the easiest mission? And why did the guy's eyes seem to draw them in…?

A/N: AHHHHH!! it's been almost forever since I've posted ANYTHNG! Well, I actually do have a reason. My computer wasn't letting me log in with my e-mail...aaand yeah thats a problem. So I got it changed, and I can't type my own name anymore. Lu.na. If I do, it's only stars, which badly suuucks. lol. Soooo please review and let me know if I stilll got my writing skillz! Thanks, and I'm SORRY it took me so long. No promises of when the next chapter will be up...but it will be good, I can totally promise that to all my faithful readers!! 3 Lun.aaa


End file.
